


lullaby

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> The song used here is Secret Garden's Sleepsong! I absolutely loved this one, and decided to listen to it again - only to fire myself up for another writing session.

"Hinata-kun, are you asleep yet?"

Their backs were barely touching in the small, cramped bed of their apartment. For a few nights, Hinata came to stay over since nobody was at home. "No," he mumbled, his eyes still closed. He was trying to fall asleep, but he didn't feel sleepy at all. "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?", Komaeda offered.  
 _Interesting,_ Hinata thought - but, no harm in accepting. "Sure... I guess. What're you singing?"

"Ah... nothing much. It's a good song, though, but I'm not much of a singer..."  
"Stop rambling and go ahead."

Komaeda nodded and turned over, facing Hinata's back. He never really took in small details, like the way his back arched, or how broad his shoulders actually were. It was quite nice, actually. He took in a quiet breath and began a song that he'd heard not too long ago.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby," Komaeda lulled, in a whispery tone. "Back to the year of loo-li lai-lay."

As Komaeda sung quietly, Hinata listened to the words of the song. It was oddly calming.

"And I'll sing you to sleep, and I'll sing you tommorow, bless you with love for the road that you go."

He quietly sang the song, until he couldn't remember the lyrics anymore. An odd song, but it was definitely a lullaby. Not only that, but the lyrics kind of fit him...  
...or at least, that's what Hinata thought.


End file.
